The Blue Flames Chapter 14 : The Strongest Team In the Universe
After 1 week was Akuji training with Noah to complete an Ice type hissatsu and to train with Kobayashi with her own goalkeeper hissatsu : Mega The Hand* Akuji : Noah let's do it ! Noah : Ok ! Akuji : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAGUYO Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! *Akuji eyes glowed and called : Kaguyo* Noah : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MADNESS *Noah became mad* Noah : Ice Art : Akuji : Ice Madness ! Kobayashi : (Let's do this) Mega The Hand ! Akuji : We did it....WE DID IT ! Noah : YOSH ! Kobayashi : Yes my own hissatsu *Someone was coming at us* Akuji : Ai-Aiden Aiden : Let's team up with ya ! Akuji : Do you mean The Blue Flames and Storm Legends team up ? Aiden : Yes Akuji : Ok let's call it The Blue Legends ! Aiden : Are you sick ! that's to bad ! Akuji : What about the Storm Flames 2 Aiden : There can i live with, Ok let's use that name ! Akuji : Yes now we can defently defeat Gemini Storm ! Sakuma : (I'm proud to be in this team) *Sakuma gets a call* Akuji : Who is it coach ? Sakuma : It was Hikari they are in them school Akuji : Ok let's beat those freak ! Aiden : With my our 3 forms whe can absolutly win ! *The team is in the caravan* *Akuji is controling his chi* Serra : (Be strong Akuji) *They arrived at the school of Hikari* Reize : So you're team wanna fight our team huh ? Hikari : You can't destroy our school ! Reize : Why not because you're scared of us ? Sasuke : You damn alien ! *Sasuke is running to Reize to punch* Reize : Fail ! *Reize kicks the ball to Sasuke and he falls down* Hikari : Sasuke ! Sasuke : Damn you i will get yo.... Akuji : STOP IT RIGHT THERE ! Reize : You again ? Akuji : NOW YOU'RE AGAINST US TEAM : STORM FLAMES ! Aiden : You will be losing ! Reize : So you wanna play for them ? Aiden & Akuji : YES ! Hikari : Guys you don't have to do this Mikuzi : Don't worry about us Hikari we promise to protect you're school ! Hikari : Mikuzi-san.... Akuji, Aiden and Noah : Come on fooled alien ! *The match started Aiden has the ball* Aiden : Bring it on ! Nanekaze :......... *Nanekaze gets the ball* Mikuzi : Killer Slide Nanekaze : Kinki ! *Kinki gets the ball* Kinki : Gravititaion ! Mikuzi : You don't get past me ! *Mikuzi gets the ball* Reize : Let's hurt the guy ! Lo, Gringo ! *Mikuzi get's hurt By three of them* Mikuzi : Wha ! Akuji : Stop it ! (Akuji became Kaguyo) Aiden : That's enough ! (Aiden Became Gran form) Noah : Don't hurt my teammate ! (Noah Became Mad) Akuji, Aiden and Noah : I WILL GET YOU FOR HURTING THEM ! *They are running to three of them* To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames